scream_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Scream 5 Wiki
Welcome to the Scream 5 Wiki Here is my fan made wiki page for a Scream 5. If there was to be a Scream 5 this is who I would cast. • Neve Campbell as Sidney Prescott. • David Arquette as Sheriff Dewey Riley. • Courteney Cox as Gale Riley. • Hayden Panettiere as Kirby Reed. • Marley Shelton as Deputy Judy Hicks. • Willa Fitzgerald as Emma Duval. • Carlson Young as Brooke Maddox. • Bex Taylor-Klaus as Audrey Jensen. • John Karna as Noah Foster. • Tracy Middendorf as Maggie Duval. • Tom Everett Scott as Kevin Duval. • Austin Highsmith as Kristen Lang. • Chandler Riggs as Bobby Reed. He's Kirby's younger brother. He's Scott and Chloe's son. He's Salone's boyfriend. He's Debra's nephew. He's Barbara's grandson. He's Haley and Joey's cousin. • Lisa Rinna as Monica Maddox. She's Brooke's mother. • Eric Martsolf￼ as Dean Foster. He's Kyle and Noah's father. He's Carrie's husband. • Vera Farmiga as Carrie Foster. She's Noah's mother. She's Dean's wife. She's Kyle's step-mother. • Burkely Duffield as Ian Donovan. He's Emma's boyfriend. He's Connor's best friend. He's Chelsea's son. • Max Thieriot as Connor Bennett. He's Brooke's boyfriend. He's Ian's best friend. • Chloe Grace Moretz as Phoebe Hollingsworth. She's Audrey's girlfriend. • Jamie Lee Curtis as Edna Hicks. She's Judy's mother. • Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Alamein. She went to school with Gale and Paige. She's Gale's old foe from high school. She's Paige's old foe from high school. • Ryan Phillippe as Scott Reed. He's Barbara's son. He's Kirby and Bobby's father. He's Chloe's husband. He's Debra's older brother. He's Haley and Joey's uncle. He's doctor at Woodsboro Community Hospital. • Cameron Diaz as Chloe Reed. She's Kirby and Bobby's mother. She's Scott's wife. She's Debra's sister-in-law. She's Haley and Joey's aunt by marriage. She's Barbara's daughter-in-law She's a teacher at Woodsboro High School. • Robert Scott Wilson as Deputy Ryan Bishop. He's a deputy in Woodsboro. He's Cassie's love interest. • Eliza Dushku as Deputy Trina Devereux. She's Ronnie's daughter and she's a deputy in Woodsboro. She's Claire's older sister. • Brendan Fehr as Deputy Zane Lockhart. He's a deputy in Woodsboro. • Nina Dobrev as Courtney DiMera. She's Noah's girlfriend. She's Jami's step-daughter. She's Brett's daughter. She's Natasha's step-sister. She's Joyce's granddaughter. She's Lucas's older sister. • Billy Flynn as Tyson Sinclair. He's Kirby's boyfriend. He's a paramedic. • Emma Watson as Cassie Matthews. She's Kirby's neighbor. She's Kirby and Ashley's best friend. She's Ryan's love interest. • Emma Stone as Ashley Johnson. She's Kirby and Cassie's lesbian best friend. She's Alexis's girlfriend. • Louise Sorel as Gladys Duval. She's Kevin and Tommy's mother. She's Maggie's ex mother-in-law. She's Emma's grandmother. She's Robert's girlfriend. • Nicolette Sheridan as Paige Cassidy. She's Gale's best friend from high school. She's Abigail's mother. • Selena Gomez as Alexis Horton. She's Ashley's girlfriend. • Dove Cameron as Salone Carrington. She's Tammy's daughter. She's Bobby's girlfriend. • Jennifer Love Hewitt as Laurie Colby. She's Dylan's wife. She's Sidney's neighbor. She's Cheryl's daughter. She's Nick's mother. She's Andrew's sister-in-law. • Danielle Harris as Sarah Prescott. She's Bruce and Rita's daughter. She's Tina's younger half-sister. She's Sidney's cousin. • Eileen Davidson as Mayor Vicky Harris. She's the Mayor of Woodsboro. • Kendra Wilkinson as Female prostitute #1. • Jenni JWoww Farley as Female prostitute #2. • John Aniston as Robert Anderson. He's Eve and Maggie's father. He's Emma's grandfather. He's Kevin's ex father-in-law. He's Gladys's boyfriend. He's Melanie's grandfather. He's Ruth's ex-husband. • Lady Gaga as herself. • Nadia Bjorlin as Female reporter #1. • Melissa Joan Hart as Female reporter #2. • Freddie Prinze Jr. as Male reporter #1. • Brad Pitt as Male reporter #2. • Brandy Norwood as Detective Natalie Grant. • Kim Dickens as Eve Anderson. She's Robert's daughter. She's Maggie's older sister. She's Kevin's ex sister-in-law. She's Emma's aunt. She's Melanie's mother. She's Ruth's daughter. • Denise Richards as Jami DiMera. She's Brett's wife. She's Courtney's step-mother. She's Natasha and Lucas's mother. She's Joyce's daughter-in-law. She's Lance's ex-wife. • Mark Wahlberg as Brett DiMera. He's Jami's husband. He's Courtney and Lucas's father. He's Natasha's step-father. He's Joyce's son. • Scout Taylor-Compton as Natasha Lane. She's Jami's daughter. She's Brett's step-daughter. She's Courtney's step-sister. She's Joyce's step-granddaughter. She's Lance's daughter. She's Andrew's girlfriend. She's Lucas's older sister. She's Charlotte's step-daughter. She's Shawn's older sister. • Betty White as crazy old cat lady. • Holly Marie Combs as bitchy neighbor. • Randy Orton as Tommy Duval. He's Gladys son. He's Kevin's younger brother. He's Emma's uncle. He's Maggie's ex brother-in-law. • John Cena as Dylan Colby. He's Laurie's husband. He's Sidney's neighbor. He's Cheryl's son-in-law. He's Andrew's older brother. He's Nick's father. •Sigourney Weaver as Rita Prescott. She's Bruce's wife. She's Sarah's mother. She's Tina's step-mother. She's Sidney's aunt by marriage. • Tom Selleck as Bruce Prescott. He's Rita's husband. He's Tina and Sarah's father. He's Sidney's uncle. • Teri Polo as Tina Prescott. She's Bruce's daughter. She's Rita's step-daughter. She's Sarah's older half-sister. She's Sidney's cousin. • Ellen Barkin as Joyce DiMera. She's Brett's mother. She's Courtney and Lucas's grandmother. She's Jami's mother-in-law. She's Natasha's step-grandmother. • Lauren Koslow as Cheryl Grimes. She's Laurie's mother. She's Dylan's mother-in-law. She's Nick's grandmother. • Marci Miller as Melanie Anderson. She's Eve's daughter. She's Maggie's niece. She's Emma's cousin. She's Robert's granddaughter. She's Ruth's granddaughter. • Elizabeth Gillies as Abigail Cassidy. She's Paige's daughter. She's Shelby's best friend. She's Kyle's girlfriend. • Natalie Zea as Debra Reed. She's Barbara's daughter. She's Scott's younger sister. She's Chloe's sister-in-law. She's Kirby and Bobby's aunt. She's Haley and Joey's mother. • Amanda Leighton as Haley Reed. She's Debra's daughter. She's Scott's niece. She's Kirby and Bobby's cousin. She's Chloe's niece by marriage. She's Joey's older sister. She's Claire's best friend. She's Barbara's granddaughter. • Jack Griffo as Joey Reed. He's Debra's son. He's Scott's nephew. He's Kirby and Bobby's cousin. He's Chloe's nephew by marriage. He's Haley's younger brother. He's Barbara's grandson. • Kevin Bacon as Ronnie Devereux. He's Trina and Claire's father. He's Gale's ex-boyfriend from high school. • Katie Stevens as Claire Devereux. She's Ronnie's daughter. She's Trina's younger sister. She's Haley's best friend. • Jen Lilley as Gina Hardy. She's Gale's niece. She's Dewey's niece by marriage. She's Martha's granddaughter. • Paul Rudd as Lance Lane. He's Natasha and Shawn's father. He's Jami's ex-husband. He's Charlotte's husband. • Beau Mirchoff as Andrew Colby. He's Dylan's younger brother. He's Natasha's boyfriend. He's Laurie's brother-in-law. He's Nick's uncle. • Jace Norman as Nick Colby. He's Dylan and Laurie's son. He's Andrew's nephew. He's Cheryl's grandson. • Hayden Byerly as Lucas DiMera. He's Brett and Jami's son. He's Courtney and Natasha's younger brother. He's Joyce's grandson. • Judy Greer as Charlotte Lane. She's Lance's wife. She's Natasha's step-mother. She's Shawn's mother. She's Chelsea and Tammy's best friend. • Jacob Bertrand as Shawn Lane. He's Lance and Charlotte's son. He's Natasha's younger brother. • Tiffani Thiessen as Chelsea Donovan. She's Ian's mother. She's Charlotte and Tammy's best friend. • Leslie Bibb as Tammy Carrington. She's Salone's mother. She's Charlotte and Chelsea's best friend. • Jane Fonda as Ruth Anderson. She's Eve and Maggie's mother. She's Melanie and Emma's grandmother. She's Robert's ex-wife. • Lily Tomlin as Martha Weathers. She's Gale's mother. She's Gina's grandmother. She's Dewey's mother-in-law. • Debby Ryan as Shelby Armstrong. She's Jason and Brandy's daughter. She's Abigail's best friend. She's Lindsey's niece. She's McKenzie's cousin. She's Trent's niece by marriage. She's Kyle's younger half-sister. • Alyssa Milano as Brandy Armstrong. She's Jason's wife. She's Kyle and Shelby's mother. She's Lindsey's older sister. She's McKenzie's aunt. She's Trent's sister-in-law. • Marie Wilson as Lindsey Russell. She's Brandy's younger sister. She's Jason's sister-in-law. She's Kyle and Shelby's aunt. She's Trent's wife. She's McKenzie's mother. • Tyler Christopher as Jason Armstrong. He's Brandy's husband. He's Lindsey's brother-in-law. He's Shelby's father. He's McKenzie's uncle by marriage. He's Kyle's step-father. • Greg Vaughan as Trent Russell. He's Lindsey's husband. He's McKenzie's father. He's Brandy's brother-in-law. He's Kyle and Shelby's uncle by marriage. • Chloe Bridges as McKenzie Russell. She's Trent and Lindsey's daughter. She's Brandy's niece. She's Kyle and Shelby's cousin. She's Jason's niece by marriage. • Pierson Fode as Kyle Foster. He's Dean and Brandy's son. He's Noah's older half-brother. He's Shelby's older half-brother. He's McKenzie's cousin. He's Lindsey's nephew. He's Carrie's step-son. He's Jason's step-son. He's Trent's nephew by marriage. He's Abigail's boyfriend. • Beverly D'Angelo as Barbara Reed. She's Scott and Debra's mother. She's Kirby, Haley, Joey and Bobby's grandmother. She's Chloe's mother-in-law. Category:Browse